Prophetic Queen
by spartan2015
Summary: Anne Boleyn is now Queen and believes that she carries a healthy Tudor prince within her. She has a dream that proves otherwise and from there she receives visions and dreams about the future. But it doesn't play out how she sees it.
1. Chapter 1

_Whore. Jezebel. Concubine. Usurper._ These were just a few of the names the people of England called her. She couldn't blame them. Catherine of Aragon had been a fantastic queen. She excelled in many things.

Except where it counted. Anne mused that if just one of Queen Catherine's sons had survived she would still have her throne. Still be known as the Queen of England. Anne scoffed slightly.

Who was she fooling? People still called her Queen Catherine. She would always be _their_ Queen. Mary would always be _thei_ r true heir.

Her hand travelled by instinct to her swollen belly. No doubt she was happy. She now had everything she could ever want. A loving husband, the title of Queen, and a healthy Tudor prince growing within her.

There was this tiny bit fear at the back of her mind. The tiny but worrisome what if. What if she failed? Everyone said that it was a boy. The astrologers, the doctors, noblemen and ladies. Even she proclaimed that she would succeed where Catherine had failed.

Henry had proven himself capable of siring healthy sons. The evidence was His Grace, the Duke of Richmond. Lady Wilson nee Blount had done well. Though she birthed a royal bastard it was a boy. That secured her.

Since he was capable it depended on her. No one wanted to mention what would happen if it was a girl instead. Everyone was hopeful and excited.

They would rub her belly and proclaim that it was a boy. 'Yes, my lady! The prince grows strong within you. He kicks mightily.'

XXXXXXXX

A few days later she had a dream. And it scared her.

 _Anne screamed as another contraction hit her. She breathed as the midwives instructed._

 _She saw Henry who was giving instructions to her father and brother. "I want the bells to be rung as soon as possible. And distribute wine and food to the people."_

 _"Push my Lady!"_

 _She did and a strong cry could be heard. All the ladies stopped._

 _Anne became alarmed. "What? What is it?!"_

 _Mary, her sister, comforted her. "Your Majesty has given birth to a very healthy baby girl."_

 _Tears welled up in her eyes. "No."_

 _Henry came in. He appeared emotionless but she could sense a very real anger behind his eyes._

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _"No matter. We are still young, and by the Grace of God, boys will follow."_

XXXXXXXXX

Anne woke up with a start. Was that real? She rubbed her belly. A Princess. Princess Elizabeth. She had to tell Henry. She dressed quickly.

The guards appears alarmed when they saw the Queen.

"Your Majesty. What is it?"

"Please. This is urgent. I must see the King."

"I am sorry, my Lady. The king has forbidden us from allowing anyone to enter. He's very busy."

"Busy?" With a mistress no doubt. "Very well. Tell His Majesty that I have something very important to tell him and that I desire his company for breakfast in the morning."

They nodded. Anne turned and with every step towards her chambers her heart broke. Her ladies nearly pounced on her when she returned. They started a fire and wrapped her in bundles of blankets.

"My Lady you can't walk around without something on your feet," Madge Shelton, her cousin, said. "You'll get sick."

"Ladies. I have something I must share with you all. What I say is for your ears only. Promise me."

They bowed their heads. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"The child I carry is not a boy but a girl."

They all gasped. Surely their mistress jest. Everyone said it was a boy. Even the doctors agreed that they were expecting a lusty lad by September.

"How can you be sure sister?" Mary Boleyn asked.

"I had a dream."

They all look at each other. Could the Queen be going mad?

"You do not believe me?"

They said nothing. Anne sighed in defeat and announced that she was going to bed.

When she awoke the next morning Nan announced that the King was there. Anne sat up.

"Henry? I'm so glad to see you. I have something to tell you."

He held her hands. "Yes. What is it?"

She began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I've failed you."

"Anne." He turned to her ladies. "What's wrong with her? What is she talking about?"

Nan spoke up. "My Lady believes that the child she carries is a girl. She said she had a dream."

Henry processed the information. Though he would be disappointed if Anne gave birth to a girl, instead of the son he craved, he figured a healthy girl would be better than a stillborn boy.

"It's alright Anne," he said. "We can always try again. It's alright. I'm sure boys will follow."

He kissed her forehead. "I will leave you to get dressed. Ladies."

They curtsied. "Your Majesty."

As her due date drew near Anne noticed that no one said that she would give birth to a girl. Though she figured that they knew. No one appeared as happy and excited as they had before.

Her father certainly wasn't happy to hear it.

"Why would you say such a thing? Basing your fears on a dream. How stupid can you be?"

"I merely said what I believe Lord Father." She stood. "Never forget that that is what got us here. Not just you and your schemes but me. It was me he fell in love with. It was my opinions that he respected. It is me who is carrying his child. You are an earl and my father. I am a Queen and your daughter. Which of us ranks higher Lord Wiltshire?"

He swallowed. "You do."

She gave him a look.

He corrected himself. "You do, Your Majesty."

"Now. Remove yourself from my presence. When I desire your company father I shall call upon you."

He bowed and left.

XXXXXXX

When it came time for Anne to give birth she was nervous. Though Henry said he would be fine if she birthed a girl she was still worried.

A contraction hit her. She screamed in pain.

"My Lady push!"

She did. A cry was heard. "Is it a girl?"

"No. A boy. A healthy prince!"

"What?" How was that possible? She felt lightheaded and fainted.

XXXXXXXXX

Henry heard shouting inside. He became worried. One of the midwives came out.

"Well?"

"It's a boy."

"And the Queen?" George asked.

"She will not wake."

Henry paled. "No." He ran inside. They curtsied but Henry didn't see them. He saw the cradle and inspected the child. A boy. A healthy prince of Wales.

He knelt beside his wife. She was pale. He put his head against her chest. Her heart beats.

"Anne. Please. You can't go. You've done everything you promised. We have a son." His voice broke. "A healthy Prince. Please wake up."

Anne jolted awake. "No! Please don't! You can't."

"Anne. It's alright. You're safe."

"Henry? Where's our daughter? Where's Elizabeth?"

Henry chuckled. "We have a son."

"But. I was so sure. The dream."

"It doesn't matter. Now. You have the honor of naming our prince."

"Richard."

"Richard. Richard Tudor, Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall. A fitting name."


	2. Chapter 2

Anne was happy. Content. She had a healthy son who would be the next king of England. The people, though still not too pleased with her, welcomed the young prince.

And months later when she fell pregnant again welcomed the thought of a duke of York. Henry was certainly pleased. He had what he most craved. A beautiful wife, a healthy son, and his kingdom at peace. Though he would have like another son he figured a daughter would be nice too.

Anne was insistent on naming her Elizabeth. For his mother and hers. He agreed. He smiled as he stared at the miniature portrait of his wife and son. He had Master Holbein craft it when Richard was only a month old.

Yes. He was most pleased with Anne. His Anne. Queen Anne Tudor. The mother of his son. The next king of England. After Richard was born he thanked God Almighty that his son lived. That his Queen lived. He couldn't bear to lose either of them. They were too precious. Too important.

Someone knocked at his door. "Enter!" he called.

"His Grace, the duke of Suffolk."

Charles Brandon bowed.

"Charles. How are you?"

"I am well. And how does Your Majesty fare?"

"Good. Anne is pregnant again. She wishes for a daughter. A princess."

Though Charles was happy that Henry had a son he wished it wasn't by Anne Boleyn of all women.

"And you? What do you wish for?"

Henry motioned for Charles to sit and he poured a cup of wine for him. "A son of course. A daughter would be just fine though."

"People of the court say that you are too indulgent of her. Spoil her too much."

"And? She is my wife and the mother of my son. Their future king. I have a right to spoil my family don't I Charles?"

"Of course Henry," he said. Though he agreed with his friend he couldn't help but feel wary.

Since Anne had given birth to the young prince the Boleyns were even more secure. Untouchable really. No one could say a bad thing about them. If they did they would have to face Henry's wrath. And an ax.

XXXXXXXX

Since she had Richard Anne was even more popular at court. She held so much influence. Everyone bowed low when she passed. She secured her position. She succeeded where Catherine failed.

But then is came back. The what if. It had been eight months since she had the dream. She was nearly five months pregnant now.

She still worried for her position even though she had no reason to. She was safe. She had Richard now. Her father and uncle were certainly pleased.

Only two weeks had passed after she'd given birth when her father and uncle had appeared in her chambers. Uninvited.

"His Grace, the duke of Norfolk and the earl of Wiltshire."

"Uncle. Wiltshire. To what do I owe this pleasure," Anne said calmly as she continued to sew. She motioned for her ladies to continue their activities.

"You've done well niece. You've secure the positions of our family," Norfolk said. It was true. His great nephew was the prince of Wales. Future king of England. King Henry had bestowed on him more lands and estates.

"He's right. Now if you were to have a duke of York you would further cement your status as Queen."

"See this ladies. My father and uncle think not of the health of their Queen but of what they can gain from her success. They think not of a safe delivery of their niece and daughter but of profit."

Her ladies whispered to each other. Everyone knew that Thomas Boleyn was a scheming man. A greedy man. But the earl felt his blood boil. How dare Anne suggest that he didn't care for her? Of course he cared. He was immensely proud.

She had risen far. And further made him proud when she gave birth to Richard. With the prince they had more power and security. What was wrong with realizing that? King Henry VII had said as much to Queen Elizabeth when she gave birth to the late prince Arthur.

Norfolk spoke up. "Your father and I care for you very much. You know this Anne. We also care for his Highness Prince Richard. He is heir to throne and our nephew and grandson. We just wished to display our congratulations on your having given birth safely to a healthy son. And our desire that your marriage to our merciful King Henry is blessed with many lusty sons and bonny daughters."

"Thank you uncle. But please do not call upon me unless invited to do so. Do you understand?"

He bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Her father followed his brother-in-law's lead and they both left. Since then Anne instructed the members of her household to say that she wasn't receiving visitors whenever her father or uncle stopped by. Always uninvited.

XXXXXXX

Mary Tudor looked Ambassador Chapuys Eustace dead in the eyes. He had just finished telling her that the Harlot had successfully given birth to a boy. A healthy boy. Now he was telling her that she was pregnant again. Hopefully this time producing a duke of York.

"And if it is a girl this time?" she asked. She already knew the answer. The Harlot's position was secure now. She had proven herself. What God had denied her own mother, the rightful Queen of England, He allowed a heretic to have.

"His Majesty does not care. He has a healthy son."

"Of course. It is not his fault. Nor my brother's. He is a child after all."

He nodded before looking around. He switched to Spanish and spoke quietly.

"There is something you must know Princess."

"What is it?"

"They say the Harlot had a dream."

"A dream? What about?"

"She had a dream that she would have a daughter. Named Elizabeth."

"What? What do the doctors say?"

"Not many at court know. And if they do they say nothing. It doesn't matter now anyway. Even if she had a million daughters and no more sons she is still safe."

"Richard is her savior," Mary finished.

Chapuys nodded.

Mary sighed. There was no hope now.

XXXXXXXXX

Catherine of Aragon, Queen of England, sat by the roaring fire sewing. Anne Boleyn had successfully given birth to a boy. No doubt Henry was happy. She'd been praying day and night. Trying to understand why God had denied her a son.

She'd had four. Four sons. None of them lived past three months old. Why did God see it fit to bless Henry's mistress and not his true wife?

XXXXXXXX

When Anne near seven months she had another dream.

She was sewing with her ladies when she felt her belly cramp up. She stood and instantly she became lightheaded. Her ladies surrounded her.

"Majesty?" Nan questioned. "Are you all right?"

Anne leaned against a table and lifted her dress. She fell and her ladies tried to catch her. Despite all the chaos around her all she could do was stared at the blood on Nan's fingers.

Later that day Henry came to her chambers. She could sense the anger rolling off of him. Fear filled her very being. This was her second failure. Her second chance and she failed.

"I lost the baby," she whispered.

"Yes. I know." Impatience filled his voice. "We will make no public of announcement of the fact.

He turned to go but her voice stopped him. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He said nothing and walked out.

When Anne woke up her heart was pounding. The dream felt so real. The pain. The blood. Henry's anger and disappointment.

She wanted to tell him but he would probably dismiss her fears. Mary wouldn't listen to her either. Nor her other ladies. Perhaps George would understand. They had always been close. She shaked off the sleepiness from her nap and went in search of her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne found George with other courtiers. Along with her father, uncle, and her favorite musician, Mark Smeaton.

"Lord Rochford. Mr. Smeaton," she greeted. Purposely ignoring her father and uncle. She felt a smidge of satisfaction seeing them bow and greet her. It was required of them but she had no obligation to return the gesture.

They bowed. "Your Majesty."

"There is something I must tell you. Come with me."

She guided them to an empty room. She checked to make sure they weren't followed.

"Anne? What's wrong?" George asked.

"Have you heard? About the dream that I had?"

"Yes. But it didn't turn out that way," George pointed out. He had gotten an earful from his father about how paranoid Anne was being. They were secure now. Nothing could harm them. She had proven herself.

Mark nodded. "It's true. They say the King is even more in love with you now. He hasn't taken a mistress at all."

That was true. No matter how many women approached him Henry declined. He had no need of that. He had Anne now. She was his wife and he wanted her to forever remain "The Most Happy". He wouldn't himself if he ever hurt Anne in that way.

"I had another dream."

"What about?" Mark asked.

"I had a miscarriage. I was seven months pregnant. It was my second pregnancy. Like now. Elizabeth, my firstborn, was hardly a year old."

She began to cry. "It was my second chance and I failed. Henry was so angry. So disappointed. It all felt so real."

George comforted her. "It's alright. You're safe now. You have Richard."

Mark nodded. "Yes. And soon you will bear a duke of York."

XXXXXXXXX

Anne didn't tell Henry of her fears. But every day she woke up and checked her bed sheets for blood.

She also still feared about Catherine and Mary plotting for the throne. A lot of people still felt that Catherine and Mary were the rightful Queen and heir to the throne, respectively.

Later in the day Henry visited her.

"His Majesty, King Henry."

Anne sat up. "See him through."

"Lady wife," he greeted.

"Lord husband."

"How are you?"

"I am well."

"Hmm. Your brother says otherwise. He said that you had a dream. Again."

"It's nothing." She looked away.

"Anne. Remember what I said all those years ago. About being truthful."

"You said it was the definition of love."

"Right. Now you must be truthful."

"I had a dream that I miscarried. Elizabeth wasn't even a year old." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You were so angry and disappointed. I was so scared. It was my second chance and I failed."

Henry hugged her from behind. "It doesn't matter. Miscarriages happen. When can always try again."

"And if it is a girl?"

He sighed. "I already told it would be fine. Don't worry."

"But-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "No buts. You my wife and Queen. Richard is my son and heir. They child you carry is my son or daughter. I just want you and Richard to be happy. Now. Would you like Richard to come to court?"

"Yes. That would be wonderful."

"Are you the most happy?"

She smiled and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXX

Mary Tudor was placed at Hatfield and far from her mother. Her role in her brother's upbringing hadn't been decided. Most of the time she was instructed to sew clothes for the young prince.

Lady Bryan, his governess, kept Mary far away from her charge. There was still the possibility that she would harm him. If that happened both she and Mary would see the scaffold before noon.

Lady Luke, a distant relation of the Howards, was watching the prince. He slept soundly for the most part. He was an easy child to care for.

"Lady Luke."

The young girl stood. "Yes Lady Bryan?"

"I received a letter from Their Majesties. They request Richard be broufht to court. The Queen has missed him dearly."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow before noon. Start packing."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lady Bryan approached the ladies sewing in a nearby room. They were in a circle but one spot was missing. Lady Mary sat away from them but she still sewed.

Lady Bryan talked quietly to Lady Anna Joan. "Is she like this all the time?"

"Yes, my Lady. She refuses to sit with the others."

"Lady Mary," Lady Bryan called.

Mary looked up. "Yes?"

"I must speak with you."

Mary put her needlework down and followed Lady Bryan outside into the hall.

"Their Majesties are requesting to see the prince. We leave tomorrow. The King wanted me to ask if you would like to come."

Mary had no desire to see the concubine. But if she could speak with her father and try to make him see reason then all would be well.

"Yes, Lady Bryan. I would."

"Good. You can assist Lady Luke in packing."

XXXXXXX

"His Royal Highness, Prince Richard!"

The court bowed. Lady Bryan held her young charge and curtsied.

"Lady Bryan. I trust the journey was well," Henry said.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And our son? He well too?" Anne asked.

"Yes. Of course."

Anne motioned for her to come forward. Anne held her son and inspected him. He yawned and nuzzled close to his mother. Henry smiled at the sight and the court clapped at seeing the royal family united again.

"Thank you for your attention and dedication to the prince of Wales Lady Bryan." Henry said. "You shall have your hands full with another prince or princess."

"I look forward to the challenge Your Majesty," she replied with a smile.

Henry laughed.

Later in the night the court feasted and celebrated. They had a healthy prince and hopefully soon a duke of York.

Henry stared at Anne's plumped figure. He wished he could take her now but he didn't want to harm the child. He wanted to take a mistress but he didn't want to hurt her.

He had once waited seven years for her. She promised him a son and she gave him one. He figured the least he could do was be faithful to her.

Charles approached the Henry. He bowed. "Your Majesties."

Anne nodded and Henry motioned for him to come closer.

"What is it Charles?"

"There is a lady who desires to meet you."

Henry followed his eyes and assessed the woman he spoke of. She was pretty. But not as beautiful as Anne. Nor a shapely. Anne had a figure perfect for bearing sons. Her hair was blonde and her eyes blue.

"She is the daughter of a baron," Charles whispered. "Lord Campbell. She is his youngest child and only daughter."

"And she is a virgin?"

Charles chuckled. "So she claims."

"Hmm. Tell her to wait in my bed chambers."

"Very well."


	4. Chapter 4

Less than an hour later Henry stood in front of the lady that Charles told him about.

"Hello. You are..."

"Lady Luke, Your Majesty," she said while bobbing a quick curtsy.

"Hmm. Would you like to sit?"

She sat on the bed. Henry poured a cup of wine for her and himself. She told him about herself.

Her father was a baron and her mother died giving birth to her. He sent her to live at court. Along with her three older brothers.

"Well. I'm sure by now that their wondering where you are. I shall escort you back to the party."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

XXXXXXXX

Anne had seen the exchange between Henry and Charles. She had followed their gazes to Lady Luke. A distant cousin of hers.

Her heart broke seeing Henry leave. Following after Charles and Lady Luke. Seeing them return together hurt even more. She couldn't take it.

She excused herself from the people she was talking to. "I must go. I'm feeling tired."

When she made it to her chambers she sent her ladies away. She cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Henry brought Lady Luke back to her brothers.

"I believe you were looking for her."

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes nodded. He appeared to be the eldest of the brothers.

"Thank you, my Lord. We are grateful."

Henry nodded and walked back to the throne. He stopped when he saw that Anne wasn't there. He spotted George and pulled him aside.

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"Probably in her chambers. She complained of being tired."

Henry announced to the court to continue enjoying the party. When he got to Annie's chambers her ladies said that she was asleep.

"Anne," he whispered.

She said nothing. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Anne." He shook her lightly.

"Henry?" She sat up.

"Are you alright? Your brother said that you were tired. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

"Are you certain?"

She smiled. "Yes. There's no need for worry."

He placed a hand on her belly. He smiled when he felt a kick. "Our child is strong."

"Yes. It is."

Anne's ladies smiled when they saw the exchange between their mistress and their King. The story of Henry and Anne was a loving one.

XXXXXXXX

In the morning Mary was up before dawn. She wanted to plead her case to her father. Make him see reason. She knew he wouldn't get rid of his mistress. There was no hope of that.

But maybe she would be allowed to see her mother. Possibly become a Princess once more. There was still some hope.

"The Lady Mary, Your Majesty."

Mary dropped into a deep curtsy. Henry chuckled.

"Rise my pearl."

When Mary looked up her father had his arms open. She stood still. Henry rolled his eyes and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I've missed you deeply my pearl."

Mary felt tears in her eyes. "I've missed you too, Your Majesty."

He pulled back and smiled. "No. Papa."

"Papa."

They took a walk in the gardens.

"I want you back at court. I wish for you to be a princess again."

Mary was shocked. She figured that since Anne had Richard her father felt that neither she nor her mother were a threat. Even the people of England sided with Anne now that they had a prince of Wales.

"What do I have to do? Sign the oath?"

"No." He stopped. "All I ask is that you accept Anne as Queen."

"Can I have some time to decide?"

"Of course. Shall a month be acceptable?"

"Yes, Your Maj- Papa."

"Good."

XXXXXXX

Anne walked with her ladies in the garden. She ran into Henry and Lady Mary.

Henry kissed both her cheeks. "You should have a cloak on. It's still cold out. Here." He took his cloak off and put it around her shoulders.

Anne nodded to Mary. "Lady Mary."

Mary half curtsied. "My Lady."

Henry sighed. It was a start. An idea popped into his mind.

"Mary. Why don't you spend the day with Anne? Richard has other plenty of people to look after him."

"But Lady Br-"

He cut her off. "Lady Bryan won't mind I assure you. I have a Privy Council meeting to attend. Ladies."

Everyone curtsied. "Your Majesty."

Standing in Anne's chambers made her feel strange. Anne's ladies resumed their original activities before they had left. Anne noticed Mary's awkwardness.  
"Lady Mary. Come sit by me."

Mary felt even more out if place sitting next to Anne.

"What would you like to do?" Anne asked her.

"Might I read?"

"Of course."

Mary looked through Anne's small library. She noticed a book that taught the basics of French.

"Have you found anything interesting Lady Mary?"

Mary jumped slightly and turned around. One of Anne's ladies stood in front of her. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

The woman smiled. "I'm Lady Nan."

"It's nice to meet you Lady Nan."

XXXXXXX

A week later Anne had another dream.

 _Anne dance with her brother but was glaring at her husband and a lady that he danced with._

 _"Do you see the lady that the King dances with?" she asked George._

 _"Yes."_

 _"What of her?"_

 _"Lady Eleanor Luke. A distant relation of the Howards and by extension the Boleyns. She was just added to your household. I'm surprised you didn't know."_

 _"Get rid of her," Anne said before she was partnered with her husband again._

Anne sat up. Was Lady Luke Henry's mistress?

XXXXXXX

Henry sat with Charles a few days later. He was worried. In less than three weeks Anne was to give birth. Since Richard was bought to court she had been ignoring him. He tried to talk to her but her ladies always said that she wasn't receiving visitors.  
He didn't press the issue because he didn't want to cause her distress. He sighed.

"My wife has been ignoring me. Almost as if she hates me."

"Send her a token of affection," Charles suggested.

"Hmm..."

"Is Lady Luke your mistress?"

Henry sat up. "God no! What would give you that idea?"

"Since Anne is pregnant and can't fulfill her wifely duties I assumed that you had taken a mistress. And you have been spending a lot of time with Lady Luke as well."

Henry sighed again and leaned back in his chair. If Charles thought that then the whole court must assume that as well. And if the court knew then that would explain why Anne was ignoring him.

"What token of affection did you have in mind Charles?"


	5. Chapter 5

Anne was just getting up when Nan came to her.

"Your Majesty. A gift has come for you."

"From who?"

"It doesn't say."

"And the person who delivered it? What do they say?"

Nan shook her head. "He will not say who it is from."

Anne stood in the outer chambers. In front her Madge held a vase of a dozen red roses. She took a single rose.

"Please give these back to whoever sent them. You all may also take a rose for yourselves as well."

Madge gave the boy back an empty vase and bag full of coins.

When Mary came to Anne's chambers she was surprised when Anne presented her with a red rose.

"My Lady?"

"A rose for the Tudor Rose of England," Anne replied.

Mary looked at the other ladies but they were just as confused as she was. "Thank you, my Lady."

XXXXXXX

Later in the day Anne received more gifts.

"My Lady. The duke of Suffolk," Madge announced.

He bowed. "Majesty."

"Your Grace. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I was tasked with giving you this."

Nan took the parcel from him and handed it to her mistress. Anne put down her book and inspected it.

"Who is it from?"

Charles shrugged. "A random boy asked me to give to you."

Anne arched an eyebrow. "A random boy?"

"Yes, madam."

"Hmm. Well. If you ever see this random boy again tell him thank you for me."

Charles nodded and bowed. "Majesty."

When he was gone Anne opened the gift. A red velvet box. Inside she found a diamond pair of earrings, bracelet, and necklace.

"Lady Mary."

"Madam?"

Anne handed her the box. "This for you."

Mary examined the contents and gasped. "Madam I-"

"Take it."

Mary said nothing else.

XXXXXXX

When Anne began to settle in for a nap she heard chaos outside the door.

"The Queen is not receiving visitors my Lord," Nan said in a calm but firm tone.

"I am her father! I have a right to see my daughter. She's carrying my grandson for God's sake!"

"Thomas! You won't get anywhere by yelling and being aggressive."

Madge came to her. Anne sighed. "My father."

"Yes. And uncle Norfolk too."

Anne stood. "See them through."

"Why?!" her father all but yell.

"Thomas!" Norfolk forced him to bow.

"You may rise," Anne said in bored tone.

Before Wiltshire could continue his rant Norfolk interrupted him. "What your father means to say is that we heard of you accepting gifts from a stranger and we wanted to know why."

Anne rolled her eyes. If they knew then the whole court knew. She didn't care about Henry finding out. It served him right.

"It means nothing Uncle."

"Be sure that it doesn't," her father said.

"Father please. I wish to take a nap now. Leave me."

Norfolk once again forced his brother-in-law to bow. "Your Majesty."

When they left Anne felt frustrated. Now she was wide awake. Maybe a walk would tire her out.

"Nan. Madge."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I wish to take a walk. Accompany me."

Anne walked in the gardens. She thought about her dreams. So far they were wrong. Everyone said that they meant nothing but she wasn't so sure.

A page boy stopped her. "My Lady!"

She turned. "Yes?" He bowed. "I have a gift for you."

"Who is it from?"

"I am forbidden to say. Follow me."

Anne flowed the boy and their journey led them to the stables.

"Here is your gift, my Lady."

In front of her was chestnut brown horse. Anne smiled and pet it. She already owned three horses. Another would be too much.

"Thank you," Anne said.

Nan gave the boy a few coins. After he left Anne told the stable boys to give the horse to Lady Mary.

After wards Anne visited the Royal Nursery. A maid hand Richard to her. She rocked him gently.

"How is my son?" Anne asked Lady Bryan.

"He is good in every way, Your Majesty, and hardly cries at all. As if he already knows he is a prince."

"Good. Thank you for your constant and dedicated care of the prince of Wales."

Lady Bryan curtsied. "Your Majesty."

Henry dined with Anne that night. It was quiet.

"I hear you have an admirer," Henry said suddenly.

"Yes. Apparently I do."

"And you have accepted the gifts he sends you."

Anne shrugged. Earlier he had noticed a red rose in a vase.

"Do you enjoy receiving these gifts?"

"It is flattering. But unfortunately I am a married woman. The same doesn't apply to you though."

"How do you figure that?" Henry asked.

"If doesn't matter that you're married or even if you love me. You can have as many women in your bed as you would like. It is your God given right after all."

"Anne. Please."

"We women are bound by our vows. We must not take men to our beds. We must shut our eyes and endure it. We have no desire. We are evil by nature. Ruled by the men in our lives. Fathers. Brothers. Husbands. Even God himself controls our very fate in his hands."

"Anne. I have no mistress."

"I wish to be alone."

"Sweetheart. Please listen to me."

"Leave me be."

Henry sighed and left. Anne suddenly felt a cramped in her belly and it scared her. She stood and her head swam as if she were drunk.

"Ah! Nan!"

"Majesty. Are you alright?"

Anne lifted her dress and fell. Nan frantically called for help. Anne ignored it all as she stared at the blood on Nan's fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry paced outside of Anne's chambers. After what seemed like an eternity the doctor . His facial expression was grim.

"Is Anne alright? What about the child?"

"The child still clings to life."

Henry gave a sigh of relief. His son still lived. "And the Queen?"

"I'm recommending that she begin her confinement immediately. We can't take any risks. We nearly lost them both."

Henry nodded. "May I see her?"

The doctor nodded.

When Henry came in Anne was crying. Her ladies were comforting her.

"It's true," she sobbed. "The dreams are real."

"No," Nan said firmly. "It was half true. The child still clings to life. He is strong."

"Anne," Henry said.

Her ladies curtsied and left them alone. Henry sat on the bed. Anne quieted down.

It was quiet for several minutes before Anne spoke. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault. I caused you distress."

He placed his hand on her belly. "Anne. I have no mistress. I love you. Lady Luke is a friend and she shall remain so unless you say otherwise."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Do you want her removed from Richard's household?"

"No. Her brothers and father will be upset. We could find an advantagous marriage for her instead."

"Hmm. I'll look into."

XXXXXXX

Anne's father was less forgiving. He barged in Anne chambers berating her.

"What were you doing? Why were you so careless? You almost kill the baby."

"Father leave. Now. From this moment on you are to remain at your estates until I desire you to return at court."

Wiltshire glared at her before leaving. Anne wasn't sorry to see him go.

XXXXXXXX

Lady Mary found herself once again sewing clothes at Hatfield. The court festivities had ended a month ago. Rumors began circurlating that only a few days ago that Anne nearly miscarried at close to nine months.

She hated to admit it but she was warming up to Anne. Just a bit. Her ladies were nice as well. Nan was particularly beautiful and kind. Thinking about Nan made Mary's cheeks warm and her belly filled with butterflies.

"Lady Mary."

"Yes, Lady Bryan?"

"Queen Anne has begun her confinement and wishes for you to be with her."

XXXXXXXXX

As her due date drew Anne was scared but also hopeful. Maybe this time she could have a daughter though she knew Henry would want a spare.

"The Lady Mary, Your Majesty," Madge announced.

Mary curtsied. "Madam."

"Lady Mary. Come sit by me."

Mary sat. "Nan said that you've been reading a book on how to speak French. Is it true?"

"Yes. I've forgotten some things."

"I could teach you. Would like to learn?"

Mary did want to learn. But not from Anne. "No, thank you Madam."

"Very well. Would you read to me?"

XXXXXXX

For the next three weeks Anne had her ladies and Mary read to her. Mark sometimes played music and they danced.

On the morning that she gave birth Anne thought that she was having a miscarriage. She woke up in pain and saw blood.

"Nan! Mary! Madge!"

"Majesty!" They called back. When they saw her they gasped. Mary was the first to leave the room. She ran down the halls screaming.

Charles saw her and stopped. "My Lady. What's happened?"

"The Queen is bleeding."

Charles went to look for Henry and Mary ran off to find a midwife.

XXXXXXXX

Anne's hands were clutched between her legs in desperate attempt to stop the flow of blood.

"Oh God! No, no, no, no, no!"

She felt a rush of something else. She screamed as a contraction hit her and looked down. Blood was still coming out.

The midwife came in and scanned the scene. Turning to Anne's ladies she spoke, "Change the bed sheets and clean her up as best you can. We have to prepare for child."

The ladies set to work and when everything was finally set up Anne's delivery was quite easy.

"Now you must push," the midwife.

Anne did and soon a cry could be heard.

"What is it? A girl?" Anne said.

"No. A boy. A healthy boy."

XXXXXXXX

Henry paced outside. George and Norfolk waited with him. The midwife came out.

"Her Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby boy."

"That's all well and good but how is the Queen? Will she live?"

"Yes. She is expected to make a full recovery."

"May I see her?"

"Of course."

Anne was holding the baby and she seemed sad.

"Are you alright Anne?" He sat next to her.

"Yes. Our son is healthy."

"But you wanted a daughter."

Anne said nothing.

"Well," Henry said, "what shall we call him?"

"Henry. Henry Tudor IX, duke of York."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXX

A week later Anne sat with Norfolk (who was there by invitation this time), George, and her sister Mary.

"You are even more secure now," Norfolk started.

"Yes," Mary said. "You've been successful so far. I'm sure the dreams mean nothing. The last one was only half true."

George sighed. "I thought you were over this. Anne. It means nothing."

Anne turned to them in anger. "It may mean nothing to you but it means everything to me! I almost lost my child."

George hugged her. "It's alright. We'll figure it out."

She sighed and rubbed her head. "He could still place Mary above my sons."

Norfolk rolled his eyes and stood. "Enough of this! Do hear yourself? He has two healthy sons now. Why would he give that up for a bastard daughter who goes from healthy to sick as quickly as the seasons change?!"

"I don't know!" she yelled. "It could still happen. I almost lost the baby. He won't overlook that. He can't!"

"Anne," Mary said. "You need to relax. Maybe visit the estates you have? I'll go with you. It will take your mind off of things."

Anne said nothing and poured yourself a cup of wine.

XXXXXXX

"Her Majesty, Queen Anne."

Henry stood. "Sweetheart. How are you?"

"I am well," she replied while staring at Lady Luke. "And you Lord husband? You've been well taken care of I'm sure."

"Anne please. Eleanor I think it's best if you leave."

Eleanor curtsied and made a bee line for the door.

"She didn't have to go Henry."

"Anne stop. I've already told you. I have no mistress."

"I've just come to tell you that I will be spending sometime away from court."

He stared at her. "Where are you going?"

"To Pembroke. I am the Duchess of Pembroke after all."

Something clicked inside of Henry. "Is someone there at Pembroke? Waiting for you?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of. Unless there's something you know that I don't."

"Hmm. How long will you be?"

"A fortnight. Maybe a month."

"No. That's too long. I need you here to rule beside me. A King is no good without his Queen. A week. That's how long you'll stay."

"Fine." She curtsied. "Your Majesty."


	7. Chapter 7

When Anne and Mary reached Pembroke a man and woman were there to greet them. Viscount and Viscountess Campbell. Anne learned that they were in charge of the estate for the time being.

They both bowed. "Your Majesty."

Anne said nothing as she surveyed the greeting hall. The floors and walls were clearly scrubbed only a few hours before she arrived. She decided to say nothing.

"You've kept the castle in good condition. I'm impressed."

Lord Campbell smiled. "Of course. As this is one of Your Grace's residences we keep in good condition in case you were to check in."

"Hmm. Show me more."

From there Lord and Lady Campbell showed her the rooms, great hall, library (which was in dire need of books), and other places that, to Anne, needed fixing.

"I wish to start redecorating. Now. The floors should be replaced with new stone. Preferably a mixture of marble and grey stone. I also want more maids. Some of the rooms you showed could use more cleaning."

Lord and Lady Campbell didn't reply. Anne continued.

"I also will send books here to be placed within the library. The castle shall be cleaned as if I'm going to visit every day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," they bowed.

Anne set to work instructing the servants. She saw that the men from the villages assisted her. She took some of the girls and placed them as maids in the household.

Anne was so caught in her task that she didn't notice she stayed past the week Henry allowed her. Mary was the one to bring to her attention.

"Sister?"

"Mary? What is it?"

"It's been over a week now. Shouldn't we be going?"

Anne sighed. "Right. Instruct the maids to start packing."

XXXXXXX

When Anne returned Henry had considered yelling at her. Berating her for disobeying him. But he didn't want to give her a reason to shut him out any more than she already had.

Henry needed to talk to her. He wanted to know why she didn't return when he told her to. Henry found himself in front of Anne's chambers he instructed her ladies not to announced him.

Anne was sitting at her desk writing. He saw numbers and figured she must be getting her estates in order. He came up and rubbed her shoulders.

"How are feeling?"

Anne sighed and stood. "I'm fine."

Henry's eyes followed her. Her bosom was still swollen and her figure pleasantly plump. He hugged her from behind. "I missed you."

"I'm sure."

"Anne. You know we couldn't be together as we should because of you were pregnant."

Anne pushed him away. "So you admit to it then! She is your mistress."

"That's not what I meant! I've told you I don't have a mistress!"

"You're lying! You probably have a harem of women to please you when you tire of me!"

"That's enough! I shall hear no more of your accusations and delusions. If anyone is unfaithful it's you! Thomas Wyatt visited you and spent the night in your chambers."

Anne paled. "I didn't. Nothing happened. You know I'm recovering from the birth of Henry."

"I'm sure," Henry replied before walking out.

Anne sat down. She was quite confused. How did Henry know? If Henry had her followed she could go to the scaffold any day now. How could she be so stupid as to invite Thomas Wyatt to her chambers?

" _Your_ _Grace_? _"_

 _Anne_ _was_ currently _in_ _her_ _office_ _looking_ _over_ _the_ _account_ _books_ _and_ _different_ _records_. _Mary peeked her head on._

 _"Sister."_

 _"Yes, Mary?" she replied without looking up._

 _"Mr. Thomas Wyatt is here to see you."_

 _Anne looked up when she said that. "Send him in."_

 _Mary curtsied and left. Thomas bowed. "Your Majesty."_

 _"Mr. Wyatt. What can I do for you?"_

 _"I just wished to see you." He walked toward a table with a pitcher of wine and pointed towards it. "May I?"_

 _Anne nodded and he continued. "You're secure now. Two healthy sons. The prince of Wales and the duke of York. I'm impressed. You promised him a son and you came through on it."_

 _"How is your wife?"_

 _"Well. She is with child."_

 _Anne started on her books accounts again. "Do you wish for a son?"_

 _"What man wouldn't? A daughter would be fine though. It's not like i have estates or lots of money."_

 _"Would you like a title?"_

 _"No. I wanted to congratulate you on your success."_

 _She stood. "And? You could have come to court and paid your respects. Or sent a letter. A poem perhaps."_

 _"I wasn't sure."_

 _"Right. Is there another reason for your visit?"_

 _"I've heard about your dreams."_

 _Anne didn't respond._

 _"Do you believe them to be true?"_

 _"I'm not sure. Two of them could be."_

 _"How many have you had so far?"_

 _"Three. The first was that I gave birth to a girl. The second was that I had a miscarriage. The third one was that Henry took a mistress."_

 _"Which one are you most certain about?"_

 _"The third."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Henry is known for changing lovers like he changes clothes. I feel as if I'm to die. The second pregnancy was my second chance and I failed. I almost lost Harry. He blames me. I know he does."_

 _"Anne please. You must relax. His Grace, the duke of York, survived. He is healthy. Henry has an heir and a spare heir just in case."_

 _Anne knew this. Two sons kept her safe. She was secure. Right now France, Spain, and other countries wished to be united with England. All the Ambassadors paid their respects to her. They bowed low. She had done her duty. Everyone figured more sons would come._

 _But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was to happen to her. She just wasn't sure what. Suddenly she feeling dizzy and fainted. When she came to Thomas was holding her. Her sister, Lord and Lady Campbell were staring at them._

 _"Anne!" Mary knelt beside her. "What happened?" She turned to Thomas with a glare. "What did you do to her?"_

 _"It's fine," Anne said. "Help me stand."_

 _When Anne was on her feet she felt better. "Lady Campbell? See Mr. Wyatt to the door."_

 _Lady Campbell and Thomas curtsied and bowed._

 _While Mary helped the maids pack for the journey back to London Anne instructed Lord Campbell on how she wanted the castle run._

 _"The maids are to clean every room everyday. I want the cooks ti distribute food to the villages at least once a day. I'm also going to oversee the account books from now on."_

 _"Yes Madam."_

 _"I'm also going to employ some tutors to teach the children of the villages. They will be educated in the castle. Also make sure they are watched closely."_

 _"Of course Madam." Lord Campbell thought that the Queen was quite mad to want to teach poor children. He figured it was a waste of time._

 _Mary came to Anne. "Everything is packed."_

 _On the journey back London Anne became even more fearful. She figured she had nothing to worry about. But in the back of her mind the what if nagged her brain. What if Henry found out? She didn't sleep with him and he didn't spend the night in her chambers_

When Anne got back she figured that Henry wouldn't know. And if he did he would probably dismiss it. She had given him two healthy sons. He couldn't get rid of her. Right? 


	8. Chapter 8

Anne didn't tell anyone of her fears. It was already whispered that the court called her Mad Queen Anne. She figured she'd ignore the dreams and everything else. Try to enjoy her status as Queen.

When September came the court was full of excitement and relief. Their prince of Wales was turning a year old this year. Had already begun to walk it was said. He was healthy and growing every day.

Anne stared at herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear a dark blue gown in the French fashion. Along with a French hood to match. Henry came to her. He wanted them to go together. Anne agreed.

"Their Majesties, King Henry and Queen Anne."

The court bowed. Henry and Anne sat on their throne. Anne was nervous. She hadn't seen her sons in a few months.

"Their Royal Highnesses, Princes Richard and Henry."

Anne felt so proud seeing them. Richard was one year old but growing so quickly. His hair was beginning to turn red and his eyes were blue like hers. Henry on the other looked a lot like Henry. And acted like him. Lady Bryan sent her letters and said that the young prince Henry was quite demanding. He screamed when he couldn't get what he wanted.

Lady Bryan held Richard by his hand and Lady Luke held Henry. Richard bowed. "Majesties."

Henry clapped. "Well done. Come to me."

Richard ran to him and they hugged. Lady Luke placed Henry in Anne's arms but Anne ignored her. The court clapped.

The day started with jousting. Henry participated in the games. He approached Anne to ask for her favor.

"My Lady."

Anne smiled and tied her green ribbon to her husband's lance. Henry did well. He beat the duke of Suffolk, Sir Anthony Knivert, and others who challenged him.

By the time the feasting came the court was in high spirits. All Henry could do stare at Anne. He held her hand and kissed it.

"Do you feel well?" he asked her.

"Yes. Richard is getting so big. Lady Bryan says that Harry is causing all sorts of problems for the staff."

Henry chuckled. "He reminds me of myself."

"He is named after you."

He studied her. "Hmm. Did anything happen with Thomas Wyatt?"

"No. Nothing happened."

He nodded but didn't respond. Anne became scared for a second but reminded herself that she would be fine.

"Do you like your estates?"

"Yes. I'm managing my own estates."

"Yes. So I've be told."

Anne looked at him intently. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter." He drained his goblet of wine. "I also wanted to speak to you about Thomas Wyatt. He should be elevated. Don't you think so?"

Anne didn't reply and excused herself.

XXXXXXXX

A week later Mr. Thomas Wyatt became known as Sir Thomas Wyatt. He was given a reasonable amount of money. Along with a decent estate.

After his change in status he paid a visit to Anne.

"Sir Thomas Wyatt, my Lady," Nan announced.

He bowed. "Your Majesty."

Anne nodded. "Sir Thomas. Why are you here?"

"You wished for me to pay my respects. Here I am. I also wish to thank you for all that you've done for me."

"I take no credit. God has given us a most gracious Prince. Perhaps the most gracious in all of Christendom."

"I agree."

"Is there anything else?"

"No. I bid you a good day, my Lady." He bowed and left.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you think he loves her?" Henry asked Charles.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Queen. Do you think Thomas Wyatt still loves her?"

"I couldn't be certain, Your Majesty."

"Find out."

Charles confusion showed plainly on his face. "How?"

"Bond with him. Drink, bed beautiful women, all the things men do."

"Will you participate in these activities?"

"Perhaps."

XXXXXXXX

Thomas Wyatt was shocked when the duke of Suffolk showed up at his residence one night.

"Your Grace," he said while bowing.

"Sir."

His wife, Elizabeth, waddled in. She was currently seven months pregnant.

"Your Grace may I introduce my wife, Lady Elizabeth Wyatt."

She curtsied. "Your Grace."

He nodded. "It's a pleasure my Lady."

She turned to Thomas. "Were you going out?"

Thomas looked at Charles. "I'm not sure."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink with me. Head into London."

"Of course. Will you be alright Bess?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Have fun."

XXXXXXXX

While they drank Charles probed Thomas about his feelings toward Anne.

"What do you think of her?" Charles asked him.

"She's so beautiful. The king is a fool not to love her every chance he gets."

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

Thomas scoffed. "You know how many women he takes to his bed? Don't answer that. I know he can't sleep with her because she was with child but that doesn't mean he can't spend time with her. He'd rather be surrounded by beautiful women and drink."

"Isn't that what you're already doing?"

Thomas said nothing.

XXXXXXXXX

Henry came to Anne's chambers. After being denied entrance he barged in. Anne looked up and stood.

"What are you doing here?"

"What is wrong with you?" he said.

"Nothing. You're the problem. You're the one with thousands of women."

"I have no mistress! Why do you think otherwise? Unless you have someone?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Take off your nightgown."

She did as he said. He studied her. "Now lie down."

He came in between her legs. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Will you take off your clothes?" she asked.

"Should I?"

"Yes." She unbuttoned trousers and kissed his neck. "I wish to conceive a daughter. A princess."

He kissed her. "I want you scream. Scream my name. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

XXXXXXX

Henry studied Anne while she slept. Maybe a having another child will bring them closer together. A princess.

He stroked Anne's face. She stirred. "Henry?"

"Good morning."

She turned over and buried herself in his chest. "Sleepy."

"I'm sure we can sleep in for a while longer."


	9. Chapter 9

When Anne woke up Henry was gone. She wasn't sure how she felt about last night. It happened so suddenly.

Anne washed her face and dressed for the day. The French Ambassador was coming to see her. King Louis wished to marry one of his daughters to Richard. He also expressed interest in his eldest son marrying one their daughters. If they had one that is.

"The French Ambassador, Madam," Nan announced.

He bowed. "Your Majesty."

"You may rise, Excellency. What is the nature of your visit?"

"I've come to congratulate you on the successful delivery of your sons. The prince of Wales and the duke of York."

Anne nodded. "I thank you. His Majesty and I look forward to the betrothal of the prince of Wales to Her Highness, Princess Anna."

He thanked her, bowed, and left. Later that night there was a feast in honor of the upcoming engagement between Richard and Anna. The court was in a good mood.

As was Anne. She invited her father to come back in order to celebrate but he declined. It upset her but she decided not to worry about it.

Thomas Wyatt and a woman that Anne didn't know approached her and Henry. She was a pretty woman and her belly was swollen. Blonde, blue eyes, and pale skin.

He bowed and the woman curtsied. Henry nodded that they may come closer.

"Your Majesties. May I introduce my wife, Lady Elizabeth Wyatt?"

She curtsied again. "Your Majesties. It is truly an honor."

"No. The honor is ours. We welcome you Lady Wyatt and hope that your stay at court is a pleasant."

"Thank you," she replied.

When they left Anne thought it a good time to talk to He try about the other night.

"Henry."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"About last night..."

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. It was just so sudden. Do you still love me?"

He held her hands. "London will have to melt into the Thames before that happens."

She smiled and they kissed. Thomas noticed and felt his hands clench into fists. Someone clapped him on the back and he jumped before turning around.

"You alright?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Charles followed his eyes toward Henry and Anne. He nodded. "They're very loving towards each other."

"Yes. They are."

"How about a drink?"

Thomas nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth Wyatt sat down and ate. Lady Carey, Annie's sister sat next to her. "Hello. You are Thomas Wyatt's wife correct?"

"Yes. And you are the Queen's sister."

"Yes. How far along are you?"

"Eight months. I'm staying here to give birth."

"Do you wish for a boy?"

"Every woman wishes for a boys." She glanced at her husbands. "To bear sons is a woman's only consolation in this life. To know that she's done her duty to her husband."

Mary said nothing. Elizabeth turned to her. "It must be even harder for your sister. She must bear heirs for the succession. So that the Tudors reign is a long one."

"Yes but she has succeeded. She's secure."

"Hmm. Did my husband pay a visit to her residence? A month ago he said was visiting her. He was gone for three days. A girl that visits the local village says that he spent the night there."

"I'm not sure. You must speak with the Queen."

Elizabeth didn't reply but for the rest of the night all she could do was stare at Anne.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day Anne received a visit from Thomas's wife.

"The Lady Wyatt, Your Majesty," Madge announced.

Elizabeth curtsied as well as she could in her condition. Anne studied her. She should be in confinement by now.

"Your Majesty."

"Lady Wyatt. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wish to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"Did my husband spend the night at your residence?"

Anne's ladies glanced at her then at each other. She gestured for them to continue their activities.

"No. He did not."

"Are you certain?"

"Excuse me? You have no right to question me."

"I di-" Elizabeth started but Anne cut her off.

"Leave. Or I shall have you cropped at the neck."

Elizabeth paled but said nothing. She curtsied quickly and left.

Later on Elizabeth dozed off and a pain coursed through her stomach which bolted her awake. She looked down and screamed when she saw blood. Her maid came running.

"Help me!" she cried.

When the ordeal was over Thomas held her as she cried. The baby was a boy and still born.

XXXXXXXX

News of Lady Wyatt's plight spread through the court like wild fire. Courtiers whispered that the Queen had caused 's fear spiked again when Henry came to asked her about it.

"I hear that she visited you," he began. "What did she want?"

"She inquired about Sir Thomas spending the night at Pembroke."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it wasn't true."

"And then?"

Anne sighed. "I didn't mean what I said. She pressed me and I became annoyed."

"What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Anne. I am commanding you tell me the truth. No secrets. What did you tell her?"

"I can't."

"Anne." Henry sighed and stared at the window.

"Fine. You being placed on house arrest until you tell me the truth. Only Lady Nan and Lady Madge are to assist you. The rest of your ladies will be placed at Hatfield."

"And if they refuse?"

"Then they will be dismissed and ordered to pay a fine of 500 pounds."

Her ladies gasped. All of them decided it would be best to work at Hatfield until the situation with their mistress was sorted out.

"This isn't fair! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Tell me the truth."

"I told her I would have her sent to the scaffold."

"Why?! She's in a delicate condition. You caused her to my son!"

"What?!"

Henry stopped as they all stared at him.

"Anne."

She turned away. "Just go Henry."

"Please. You know I love you. Just listen." He tried to reach for her but she pulled back.

"Please just go."

He sighed and left. 


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later Henry was still upset at the loss of his son. A bastard son but still his son. Anne became cold towards him.

Thomas Wyatt was upset as well but what could he do? What the King wanted he got. Lady Wyatt could have refused his advances but she didn't. It was his right to take mistresses and if they became pregnant then that's what happened. Anne had no reason to cause Elizabeth distress.

It was her fault that his son died. She killed him. His boy. Henry sighed. Maybe he was being too hard on her. Anne was hurting just as much as he was though for different reasons.

He promised to love her and take no mistresses. She probably thought that he didn't love her but he did. He loved her so much.

A knock came. "Enter!" he called.

"The duke of Suffolk, Your Majesty."

"Charles. This is so difficult."

"Yes. Anne is most upset. Thomas is as well. Lady Wyatt..."

Henry looked up. "What of her?"

"She believes the Queen caused the loss of her son."

"As do I. But what can I do? I won't kill her. There will civil war. And I love her. She has given me two healthy sons. All at the expense of her own life."

"You could go with your original plan. Putting her on house arrest."

"How long?"

"Until the King of France comes and then you can let her attend the feast."

"Yes. Tell her."

XXXXXXX

Anne would be lying if she said that she wasn't afraid. She was scared. Her life could end all because he lost his bastard son. He had two healthy _legitimate_ sons. Of course the loss of a child, no matter their parentage, was a sad one but it's not like the boy could inherit the throne.

Anne currently sat sewing and she got a stabbing headache. "Ah!" She saw a vision.

 _She was sewing, like she was now, but the feeling in her apartments was a dreadful one. Marching could be heard. The duke of Suffolk and other men loyal to Henry came in._

 _Anne was calm. "My Lords, why have you come?"_

 _The duke of Suffolk presented a paper. "This is the warrant for your arrest. You are charged with committing adultery with Mark Smeaton, Sir Henry Norris, and William Bret."_

 _Another man spoke. "We have come on the King's command to conduct you to the tower, there to abide during His Majesty's pleasure."_

 _Anne stood and her ladies followed their mistress's example. "If it be His Majesty's pleasure then I am willing to obey."_

Anne stood quickly. Her ladies looked up at her. "Majesty?" Nan said.

Anne heard marching and began to panic. Her breathing became labored and her heart began to beat fast.

"Madam you must calm down," Nan said soothingly.

"No, no, no. He's going to kill me I know it. Please don't let them Nan. They're going to take me away. You can't let them."

Nan held her as Charles came in with guards. He bowed. "Madam. You are being placed on house arrest until King Francis comes to England. Lady Nan and Lady Madge will wait upon you. The rest of your servants will either be dismissed, placed at Hatfield, or sent to Pembroke. The King requires you to make these decisions today and put it in writing." He bowed again. "I bid you good day Madam."

Her ladies knelt beside her. "See?" Mary said. "You're only being placed on house arrest. I'll go to Pembroke and you can send the rest of your household with me. The rest of the ladies can remain at Hatfield."

"Yes," Madge said softly. "We will go Hatfield and tend to Their Highnesses."

Anne calmed down. "Alright." She stood and sat at her desk. "I'll write up my desires and Mary, you will deliver this to the King."

XXXXXXXXX

Charles came back to Henry. "She's not resisting. She fully accepts responsibility it seems."

"Good. Bring Lady Wyatt to me."

"Very well."

When Elizabeth came she was nervous. Thomas smacked her when he learned the truth. Her lip was split and her eyes puffy from crying. She cared for Thomas but why settle for a brass ring when gold was just in reach.

She curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Elizabeth. Are you alright?"

She rose. "As well as can be expected. I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful." She began to cry. "I lost our boy."

He hugged her. "It's alright. How's this? I shall make you a Viscountess. In your own right. You'll have your own estates and private apartments at court. We can more sons."

"But they won't be legitimate."

He sighed. "Elizabeth. Don't."

She pulled away and curtsied. "I thank Your Majesty for your kindness and generosity."

She walked out.

XXXXXXX

The very next day Elizabeth Wyatt became Viscountess of Beuachamp in her own right. Her husband was still known as Sir Thomas. She was given her own estate and a yearly pension of 40,000 thousand pounds. Henry also required that everyone bow and curtsied to her. Excluding Anne and their children.

When Anne learned this she was beyond angry.

"How dare he?! He's basically telling all the world that she's his mistress!"

Her ladies were currently packing their belongings. Mary tried to calm Anne down.

"It's alright. You're safe. It doesn't matter who he sleeps with. You given him two sons."

"And he doesn't care! I almost lost my life and he doesn't care." Mary comforted her.

XXXXXXXX

Mary Tudor was surprised to see the Royal carriage riding towards Hatfield. She figured it was Anne paying a visit to her sons. Richard was to be betrothed to Princess Anna of France after all.

Lady Bryan meet them. Everyone was surprise to see Lady Carey step out instead. "Lady Bryan. The Queen has been placed on house arrest. Some of her ladies are to stay here and the rest of her household will be placed at Pembroke."

"Very well." Of course Lady Bryan wanted to know why but figured it was better not to ask. "I'm sure we can find a place for them."

"Good." She turned to the women with her. "Remember what the Queen has told you and how you are to behave. What you do is a reflection of her. Do you understand?"

They curtsied. "Yes, ma'am."

After Mary talked with Lady Bryan for a while then she kissed her nephews good bye and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas Wyatt was normally a calm man but learning of his wife's affair made he was mad with fury. Her being with the King made it even worse. There was nothing he could do. Learning that the child she loss wasn't his made him feel even worse.

Now that she was his official mistress it was even worse. He became cold and distant with her. Seeing her become giddy over the dresses and jewels he sent her made him blind with anger. Made him want to choke her. Or beat her. He thought back to when he smacked her. He was livid.

 _Thomas paced back and forth in front of the fire. He was on his fifth goblet of wine. He looked back as Elizabeth came in. "Where have you been?" he asked._

 _"With His Majesty," she replied._

 _"You're nothing but a whore! Once he tires of you you'll be nothing."_

 _"That won't happen. He loves me. He'll find a way to divorce the Queen and we will be wed."_

 _He stared her. "He told you this?"_

 _She didn't reply. So it was something she made up in her head. "You're fooling yourself. He'll never leave Anne. He_ _ **loves**_ _her. She's safe. Secure. She's given him two sons now."_

 _"And I will give him more!"_

 _"No! You need to stop. How do you think this makes me look?! Do you care nothing for me? For our marriage?!"_

 _"You're the one who started it. You slept with that whore!"_

 _He smacked her. "Do not speak of her that way!"_

 _Elizabeth stared at him in shock. Five years. Five years of marriage and he never struck her. Until now. "Get out!"_

 _He said nothing and left._

Thinking about it now he regret what he did but he meant ever thing that he said. Everyone whispered about how tragic it was. Finding out in the worst way that his son wasn't his son. In a way he was glad. He found out early on and not until the boy would grow into his looks and then he would see.

The King visited him the next day after his wife was given her title. Just looking at the King made Thomas want to punch him.

"Sir Thomas."

He half bowed. "Your Majesty."

"I'm sure you're pleased, yes? Your wife is a Viscountess now. She'll be respected and treated as she should."

"Yes. It's a great honor," he lied smoothly. "I'm glad it was your child rather some unknown man. Makes me feel good knowing that my wife is your capable hands."

"Hmm. Her Majesty must be restless. Why don't you pay her a visit? I'm sure she misses you dearly."

Against his better judgement Thomas did visit her. Anne was surprisingly calm about the situation.

"Sir Thomas. Are you enjoying your stay here at court?"

She knew he wasn't but she did want to tease him just a bit.

"You know very well how I feel."

"No I don't. Tell me."

"Hmm. The so called love of my life is not mine. She tortures me when she holds his hand. Looks him in his eyes. Her mouth says 'I love you' and he whispers it back. My heart break seeing that what's mine was never mine to begin with. For who can refuse a mighty Prince as great as he. Who can say no to a night of passion, sweet wine, and the gifts that go along with it?"

"Do you speak of me or your wife?"

He sighed. "I don't know. But she is not my wife. I'm going to divorce her."

"Henry won't agree to that."

"Maybe."

It was quiet between them. Thomas thought of something. "If I weren't married at the time would you have married me?"

"Perhaps. There was also Henry Percy. To think. I would be a Countess instead of a Queen. I think I would have liked the country life better."

"Yes. You would have."

XXXXXXXX

Elizabeth giggled and sighed in pleasure as Henry kissed and nipped at her neck. "Why couldn't we have met sooner?"

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

Henry hesitated. He remembered that his father told him that any king who said that he loved his mistress rocked the foundation of his own throne. _"Never flaunt a mistress above your Queen," he had said._

But he had ignored his father's advice. Many times over in fact. He felt bad but it was his right to take mistresses.

"Elizabeth. You know I do."

She sat up. "Then say it."

"No."

She pouted. "And why not?"

"I can't."

"Fine." She turned over with her back facing him.

He groaned. Why were women so difficult?

"Elizabeth. Don't be that way. You know I care about you. And we will have more sons."

She turned to him. "Promise?"

He smiled. "Promise."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Anne didn't know how far along she was but she knew she was pregnant. She also knew Lady Wyatt was most likely pregnant too.

"Nan! Fetch a midwife."

After Mistress Porter finished examining her she sighed with relief. "Well?"

"You're about two months along. I say the child will be due around late May or early June."

Anne felt a rush of happiness. Finally she would have her Elizabeth.

During the night Anne would constantly rub her belly. Whisper words of encouragement for her daughter to grow and become strong. "Elizabeth. My own heart."

When Anne's house arrest was over her household came back to court. King Francis made it safely to England. He was excited about the betrothal.

"Your Majesties," he greeted.

Henry stood and hugged him. "No. Brother."

"Brother," Francis amended. He turned to Anne.

"Queen Anne. A great honor."

"I'm delighted you are here. The journey was safe?"

"Yes. No troubles. Where is the Prince of Wales?"

"He shall be here for the feast," Henry said. "You will met him then."

Francis nodded.

"There is also someone else in would like you to meet."

When Elizabeth stepped forward the court gasped. They couldn't believe that their King was introducing his mistress to the French King.

Francis was a bit surprised and felt that Henry was being disrespectful to his wife and Queen.

"Viscountess of Beauchamp. She is my official mistress."

Francis bowed slightly. "Madame Beauchamp. A pleasure."

Elizabeth smiled charmingly and with triumph while Anne glared.


	12. Chapter 12

The court initially got over its shock but was still stunned. King Francis all but ignored Elizabeth which irritated her and delighted Anne.

"I wish to congratulate you on the successful delivery of your sons." He glanced at Elizabeth. "Though you still seem to be struggling."

"Yes. My plight is a difficult one. But I have reason to be joyful, Your Majesty," she replied smiling.

He smiled back at her. "You're with child. Does Henry know?"

She turned serious. "No. And I plan to keep this from him for as long as possible."

"I do not believe that is wise, my Lady. He will very angry."

Anne didn't reply and instead asked him to dance. He smiled and nodded yes.

The entire court watched them. Anne was still as graceful as ever. When it was over King Francis wished to dance again.

"If you don't feel too tire, that is. And considering your delicate condition."

"I must rest first but I will dance with you again."

Francis and Henry disappeared. Anne sat with George and Mark.

"Are you alright sister?" George asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"The King should be ashamed of himself. What does he mean to do?" Mark asked.

"He can't marry her," George replied. "You have two sons now. And possibly a third."

Anne looked up. "How did you-?"

George smiled. "I figured there had to be a reason why you were all of a sudden so happy. I asked Nan."

Anne sighed. "She swore secrecy."

George chuckled. Mark looked between them. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Bis Majesty mustn't know."

"Sister. You can't keep this from him for too long," George reasoned.

Anne rolled her eyes. "I'll this from him for as long as I please."

"That's not wise, Your Majesty," a mocking voice said.

They all turned and saw Elizabeth Wyatt standing there. She wore a dress that emphasized her small baby bump. Her expression was proud.

"And why not Lady Wyatt?" Anne asked.

"Henry will be very angry with you. It'll take out on me tonight."

"But that could harm the child. You're not worried?" Mark questioned with a hint of worry. If Lady Elizabeth loss the baby he would be furious.

"Henry loves me. He wouldn't hurt me."

Anne scoffed and began to walk away. "He won't sleep with you. Since he knows you're with child he'll find someone else to please him."

"No, he won't. He wouldn't do that."

"If he does it to me what stops him from doing it to you. What makes you so different?"

Elizabeth didn't reply.

Anne rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm going to retire for the night. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

XXXXXXXXX

Anne woke up in the middle of the night to a figure standing over her. Before she could scream the person covered her mouth with their hand. After a feed seconds her vision adjusted and she saw that if was King Francis.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he said. "I was wondering g if you would like to finish the dance that you promised me?"

She nodded. They woke up Mark and asked him to play music. They dance in the Great Hall. While dancing King Francis asked her questions.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months," she replied.

"What do you wish for? Another son?"

"No. A daughter. A princess. I shall name her Elizabeth for my mother."

"She could marry my youngest son?"

"Perhaps."

"The Viscountess is pregnant too?"

"Yes. She can give Henry another son."

"But he cannot inherit the throne. The best Henry could do is give him a title and a household of his own. Maybe have him be a companion to your sons. That is all."

Mark ended the tune. Anne curtsied and Francis bowed. They heard clapping and turned around.

"Well done," Henry said. "You two danced beautifully."

" Lord husband. Why are you here?"

"Something told me that you would be up. I just didn't expect Francis to be up as well."

"Brother. I shall retire for the night." He turned to Anne. "Thank you for the dance. I had fun." He bowed and left with Mark following his lead.

Anne began to leave but Henry stopped her. "Anne. Please. Let's talk."

"There nothing to say Henry. I'm sure your whore misses you dearly so go back to her."

"Don't say that about her. She's carrying my child."

Anne didn't reply. He touched her belly. "And so are you."

Anne sighed in frustration. Could nothing be kept a secret at court?  
"This doesn't concern you Henry. You will have nothing to do with _my_ daughter."

"You mean our son."

"It's a girl. I know it is."

Henry scoffed. "You said the same thing about Richard and Henry. You'll be wrong this time too."

Anne didn't rey and tried to pull away but Henry held firm. "Come to my apartments tomorrow night."

"Fine." Henry let her go and she high tailed it to her room.

XXXXXXXX

As much as she tried Anne couldn't sleep. She rubbed her belly. She knew it was a girl. It had to be. No matter what Henry said she would have a girl. Even if it killed her.

The next morning Henry sent a message that he would join her for breakfast. He didn't tell her that he was bring someone with him. She nearly groaned in annoyance when she saw Lady Wyatt. Elizabeth dipped into the slightest of curtseys. "Your Majesty."

"Lady Beauchamp."

They all sat down and breakfast was served. Henry and Anne discussed the children. Elizabeth felt left out. If Anne hadn't caused her distress she would still have her son. Seeing him educated as he should. Watching him being lavished with money and titles.

"Do you believe you're having a boy, my Lady?" Elizabeth asked,

"No. It's a girl."

"Nonsense," Henry said. "It's a boy."

Anne said nothing and continued eating. It was disgusting seeing them smile and flirt with each other. Hearing them talk about the child that was soon to be born.

"When are you due Lady Wyatt?" Anne inquired.

"Late May or early June."

"Our children might have the same birthday." If they did it would cause all sorts of problems. Henry would most likely want his bastard's birthday to be celebrated.

"Yes. That should be good. We were thinking of naming him Henry X," Henry said.

"Truly?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled. "He shall be treated as a prince."

Anne stood. "I'm going to rest. I bid you good day." 


	13. Chapter 13

When the Christmas season rolled around the court compared the pregnancies between the Queen and the King's mistress. The engagement with the prince of Wales and Princess Anna of France was successful. Now there was talk of the duke of York being betrothed to the Irish to combine the two countries.

Anne ignored what the courtiers said. She was soon to be entering her second year of marriage to Henry. She remembered the day well. They were married in secret. 25 January, 1533.

She was so confident then. So sure she carried a prince. And it was true. Her hand, as always, traveled to her belly. Anne thought that if she had been right and bore a daughter it wouldn't have mattered. Henry would still behave the way he was now.

"Majesty."

Anne turned. "Yes?"

"Their Highness, Princes Richard and Henry, and the Lady Mary."

She smiled as Richard bowed and Mary curtsied. Henry ignored the royal protocol and cried out for his mother.

"Mama!"

She chuckled and held him close. Richard approached and reached up for her. Mary stood back. Lady Bryan had instructed her to escort the princes to the Queen and she did that. Now what?

Anne noticed and motioned her forward. Mary stepped closer. Anne held her free arm out. "May I hug you Lady Mary?"

Mary walked into her embrace. Anne ladies left to give them privacy. Anne sat down holding Henry. It was a bit difficult considering her swollen belly.

"I wish to see you restored to the succession," Anne started.

Mary was shocked. "Truly?"

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard all about your father friend."

"Yes."

"Has he introduced you to her yet?"

"No. But I'm sure he will."

It was quiet. Anne was going to tell her about her dreams but Henry came in.

Mary stood and curtsied. "Papa."

"Mary! You've grown so much." He hugged her before turning to his sons. "And look at the both of you! You're getting so big."

"Papa!" Richard called. Henry picked him up. "Anne," he nodded in greeting.

"Lord husband."

"Mary. There is someone I wish for you to meet at the banquet tonight. She's very special to me and soon there will be another addition to Hatfield along with the son that Anne is carrying."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she replied.

XXXXXXXX

At the feast Anne couldn't be any prouder of her sons. They were admired by everyone. She touched her belly. Soon her daughter would be, too.

"How's our son?" Henry asked.

"You mean _my_ daughter? She is well."

"It will be a boy."

"Why must you treat me like this? I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"You said London would have to melt into the Thames before you ever stopped loving me. Is not London still standing?"

Henry sighed and drained his goblet of wine. "I love you."

"Show me."

He leaned closer to her and captured her lips. She moaned. He stood in front her and began nipping at her neck. "Henry," she said breathlessly.

"What?" He tried to catch his breath.

"They're watching."

He turned and saw the entire court staring. He groaned in annoyance.

"We shall continue this later." He walked away.

Elizabeth saw what happened and stood in Henry's way.

"Sweetheart," he greeted.

"How could you?" He pulled her to the side.

"What?"

"You kissed her. In front of everyone."

"It means nothing. You know I love you.

"Truly?"

"Of course. Now go. Enjoy the party."

Elizabeth relented and went to talk to some people.

Anne told Madge to fetch Lady Mary. Mary curtsied. "Madam."

"Lady Mary. Will you walk with me?"

They linked arms and sat in a secluded place. "Have you heard of my dreams?"

"Yes. People talk about it often."

"Mad Queen Anne. That is what they call me. I've had three dreams so far."

"Does it happen with every pregnancy that you've had?" Mary asked.

"So far. I shall talk to Henry about allowing you to see your mother."

"You would do that?"

"Yes. It seems Henry is planning to treat this child that Lady Wyatt is carrying as if it a royal child."

"All he could do is give the child a title and allow it to stay at Hatfield to get the best education possible. That is all."

"King Francis said the same thing.

Mary felt a sadness come over her. She felt bad for Anne. She has given her father two sons and he still turned to other women. She knew it was his right but she hated seeing Anne so sad.

Mary didn't think of Anne as her enemy any more. There was no hope of her father getting rid of Anne now. She felt she should accept things as they are.

Henry approached them with a blonde woman on his arm. She was beautiful, Mary would not deny that, but there was an air about her. As if she knew she was better that every other woman at court.

"Mary. I would like you to meet my friend, Lady Beauchamp."

Mary curtsied slightly. "My Lady."

Elizabeth smiled. "Lady Mary. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

It was silent for several seconds before Anne stood and announced that she was going to bed.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"I'll come with you."

"Henry!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It's fine. I'll come back," he said to Elizabeth without looking back.

When they made it Anne's apartments Henry pushed her against the wall and began kissing her.

"Henry. We can't. The baby."

"It's fine." He took off his clothes and hers too. Anne didn't protest.

"Lay down."

"No."

Henry groaned. He really want to be with Anne right now. He'd missed her. Why was she being difficult?

Henry lay down on the bed. "Come here. Let me hold you."

She studied him cautiously. "You won't try anything?"

"I promise."

Anne position herself on her side with her back facing him. Henry wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm. This feels familiar," Henry said.

"Yes. It does."

It was quiet. If Anne tried hard enough she could faintly hear the music. Anne was half asleep when she heard Henry speak.

"If we do have a daughter, I promise, that I will love her just as much as our sons." He kissed her forehead and held her close.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth began to feel angry. Henry had been gone for over an hour and showed no signs of returning.

Mary stared at her from a distantance and a plan began to form in her mind. She called a servant over and whispered to him. He nodded. The servant, named John, carried a pitcher of the best wine to Lady Wyatt.

"Lady Beauchamp. The King sends his deepest apologies. He sent me to give you this. At midnight he wants you to wait in his chambers for him."

"Hmm. Very well. Tell His Majesty that I am grateful to him. And that I thank him for continuing love and patience with me."

"Yes, my Lady."

John went back to Mary. She looked at him expectantly. "Well? What did she say?"

"She will go and wait in His Majesty's chambers."

"What is your name?"

"John Howard, my Lady."

"Are you related to the Queen in anyway?"

John stopped. He was very distantly related to the Queen. His father was the son of the former duke of Norfolk, making the current duke his uncle. He was nothing more than a bastard though. His mother was the only child of an innkeeper and his wife, who were both dead, and his father being apart of the younger set of siblings he had nothing besides his family name.

He hardly knew his father. He had died deep in debt. His half siblings and he had been sent to live with the Dowager Duchess but he found it to much so he asked for permission to come to court.

"Yes. I am. Distantly of course. I am one of many of His Grace's nieces and nephews."

"The duke of Norfolk?" Mary asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe the Queen can help you." She glance towards Lady Beauchamp. "I have a feeling that she will have the King's favor again soon."

XXXXXXXX

When midnight came Elizabeth went to Henry's chambers. She didn't see him and then remembered what the servant had said. She shed her clothes and got in the bed.

Time passed and she grew sleepy. Before she knew it morning came. She yawned and stretched. Henry was no where to be found.

Elizabeth decided it would be best to leave, but she couldn't deny that she was hurt. She knew he wasn't with Anne. He couldn't be. He wouldn't do that to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Henry woke up he felt happy. He turned over in his back. He had a lot to be thankful for. His kingdom was at peace. He had two healthy sons. A beautiful wife. Everything he strived for in the beginning.

His thoughts turned to Mary. She told him that she accepted Anne as Queen and that their children were rightful heirs to the throne. He had thanked her and promised to see her restored to the succession. She would be behind his sons and daughters of course, but she said she was fine with it. He even decided that she should be a princess again.

He sat up. Anne stirred but remained asleep. One of Anne's ladies came in.

"Majesty?" Nan said. She jumped when she saw the King. "Oh! Your Majesty!" Nan curtsied.

"Mistress Nan."

Anne stirred and began to sit up. "Nan? Henry?"

"Anne. Are you alright?"

"Yes. What do you have to do today?"

"Meetings. Papers to sign. Cromwell is handling the dissolution of the religious houses well. I'm glad for it."

Anne told Nan to give them some privacy. Once she left Henry held Anne close and kissed her neck. She giggled.

"That tickles."

"Hmm. We have time."

"We can't."

"She'll be fine."

Anne paused. Henry looked at her. "What?" he said.

"You said 'she'. Do you think..." she trailed off.

"It's possible." He hugged her. "Are you the most happy?"

She smiled. "Yes."

XXXXXXXX

When Henry finally left Anne got up. Her ladies prepared a bath for her. Nan combed through her hair for nits.

"It seems our rift is healed, Nan."

Nan knew immediately what she was talking about. "Yes. You both seem happy."

Anne sighed. "Then we'll start fighting again. Marriage changes things. Seven years. Seven years he courted me but now he wants me to be a certain way."

"What way, Madam?"

"Soft spoken. Docile. Like a lamb. He loved me for me before we got married."

"And I'm sure he loves you just the same."

"Find out."

Nan stopped and connected eyes with her mistress. "How am I to do that?

"Talk to him. People in his household." When Nan didn't reply Anne squeezed her hand. "Please Nan. I can trust no other with this task. Say that you will."

"I will, Madam."

Anne smiled and nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

XXXXXXX

By sheer stroke of luck Elizabeth ran into Henry. Henry was happy to see her but her expression was one of hurt.

"Elizabeth. Has something happened?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "How could you? I waited all night for you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would take so long."

She began to cry. "Please. Elizabeth. Keep calm. I'm sorry that I caused you such distress." He hugged her.

John Howard wasn't too far from them and heard everything. He had to tell Lady Mary.

Her father had given her her own rooms at court and said that she no longer had to serve in her brothers' household. She even had her own ladies.

"A Mr. John Howard is here to see you, my Lady," Mistress Joan Blake announced.

John bowed. "They've made up."

"Of course Their Majesties have made up. My father spent the night with the Queen."

"No. His Majesty and Lady Beauchamp have made up. I saw them hugging."

"Does the King know why she was upset?"

"No. I think he assumes she was talking about him leaving the party and never coming back."

"We shall do it again. This time Lady Beauchamp will do something to anger the King."

"Do you have an idea of what it'll be?" John asked.

"Not yet. I will call upon you when I think of something."


	15. Chapter 15

Mary stared at the retreating half royal carriage. It was half royal because it was made in a way that eflected Lady Wyatt's in between status. It at first befitted her rank as holding a peer in her own right as the Queen did. However after Lady Wyatt became pregant again Henry felt that his future son should be treated as a prince. From then on Lady Wyatt asked that her personal carriage be used for ehen their son came from Hatfield to court. Henry agreed with her and construction for the royal carriage began.

She moved away from the window. In just a week she and others cause the downfall of her past enemy's biggest rival for the past year. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She didn't feel bad. Anne was now the rightful Queen of England. The other good thing was that her mother would be closer to her. She would be allowed to visit her whenever she wanted. Also being allowed to be called Princess again was a good feeling.

Mary thought back to the day Lady Wyatt lost everything. It started with Anne having a vision that scared her.

 _Anne decided to check on Henry. She'd heard the he had been hurt and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. If he needed something. She expected his advisors to there. Maybe even the duke of Suffolk. The last thing she intended to find was her own lady-in-waiting, Jane Seymour, to be on her husband's own knee. And kissing him no less. She couldn't conceal her shock._

 _"Oh, my God!" she said in a gasping sort of way. It feel as if she couldn't breathe. Like the wind was knocked out of her. She suddenly felt a very real pain of heartache hit her. It hurt. Badly._

 _"Oh, my God! Oh my God; what is this?" She appeared confused. "What is this?" Anger. That was all she felt. She was trying so hard to give Henry what he wanted most and he was treating her like this._

 _"Just when my belly is doing its business I find you wenching with Mistress Seymour!" She was frustrated. She was tired. But Henry expected compliance._

 _"Sweetheart." He instructed Jane to leave. Anne pulled away when he reached for her. "No!" she said with a very real anger in her voice. "Why are you doing this?" She felt helpless. She was trying to understand his reasoning. Truly she was. But she couldn't find a true motive besides greed and his 'right'. "Why did you have to do this?!" Against better judgement she hit him. Anger flashed in his eyes but she ignored it._

 _He held her close and tried to reason with to relax for the sake of their son. The child that she was carrying was too precious to lose. Later on in the day she sleep and awoke to pain and blood. Her ladies gasped when they saw their mistress. Anne was clearly distressed. As she should have been since her savior, her precious boy, was leaving her._

 _Seeing the blood on her hands made it all too real for her. "My boy!" she cried._

 _Madge instructed one the other ladies to get help but Anne didn't hear any of it. All she could do was cry out in agony as her last hope left her forever. When Henry came she'd never see him so angry. So disappointed. He was truly the laughing stock of Europe now. He'd spent nearly a decade to have her and she failed him three times._

 _"You have lost my boy." He paused to let the words sink into his mind. He had such high hopes when the new year came. A fresh start. But it started with pain. He fought back tears of sadness. "I cannot speak of it. The loss it too great. But I see now that God will not grant me any male children."_

 _Anne wanted to cry out that she was sorry. That they could try again in a few months and when she finally carried to term her promise would be fulfilled. She would present to him a living son. What he said next shocked her to the core. His voice was cold. Emotionless._

 _"When you are up I will speak with you." He began to walk away but her voice stopped him. She was sick of being sorry._

 _"It is not all my fault," she began. The anger she felt came forward once again. "You have no one to blame but yourself for this! I was distressed to see you with that wench Jane Seymour. Because the love i bear you is so great it broke my heart to see you love others."_

 _Henry straightened up and sighed deeply. "I believe I said that I will speak to you when you are well."_

 _Anne began to sob as everything she worked for was being taken from her. Her title as Queen, her sons, and now her husband. She had lost._

Mary stopped sewing. It didn't turn out that way. It was Anne who was on the King's lap kissing him. Lady Wyatt walked in on them and acted as Anne did in her vision. The King became angry with her told Elizabeth to leave and that he would speak to her when she had calmed down.

Later on Elizabeth woke up from her nap in pain and covered in blood. She was losing her boy. When Henry came to see her he was calm. He said that she would sent away to Morehouse for her health. The Dowager Princess of Wales was to be place at Eltham palace with an entire staff to attend to her. Elizabeth was only allowed to take two of her ladies with her. She was sad. She didn't want to see anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

After the fall of Elizabeth Wyatt Anne felt better about her position. Henry began to show her more affection and their relationship seemed to be healing. Mary accepted her as Queen and currently she was on her way to visit Catherine of Aragon. Eltham Palace was in very good condition. And now that she had more money and was confident in her daughter's future, Catherine felt at peace.

"My Lady. Her Majesty, the Queen of England."

Catherine didn't bow nor curtsey to Anne and her children but she did nod in respect to them. She also addressed them by their titles.

"Your Majesty. Your Highnesses."

Richard bowed. "My Lady."

Young Harry tried to follow his brother's example but didn't get it quite right. Catherine chuckled at the effort. "Your Highnesses are too kind. Thank you."

"Catherine. My sons. Prince Richard and Prince Henry. Or Harry as we call him."

"It's very nice to meet you, my Lord Princes," Catherine said.

Everyone stopped as they heard barking. Two toy spaniels came running towards the young princes. Richard was in awe of the dogs. Little Harry on the other hand ran towards his mother and clung to her tightly.

Richard tried to reassure his brother. "It's alright Harry. They're nice. See." He pet them and they licked his face.

"Would you like to pet them Prince Harry?" Catherine asked.

He shook his head. "No, Madam." He looked up at his mother. "Can we go home now?"

"Harry. We just got here."

"I want to go home," he insisted.

They heard a crash of thunder and Harry cried out. "Mama!"

"It's alright Harry. We'll have to stay teh night. Is that okay with you Catherine?"

"Of course. I'll have some rooms prepared for you."

Catherine instructed that Anne have her own room. The princes wanted to share a room. Catherine gave Anne something to sleep in. Anne looked in the mirror at herself. Nan and Madge waited patiently for orders. Her hands ran over her belly. She was bigger than she was with Richard or Henry. She wasn't too far from seven months now. She felt her daughter move a few weeks ago along with something else, too. She suspected she was having twins, but didn't tell anyone except Nan and Madge.

It was exciting to think that she would have two girls. Elizabeth and Alice. She sighed. She probably wouldn't get two girls though. Hopefully she would have a boy and a girl. She would have her Elizabeth and Henry would get another son.

Nan woke her up from her thoughts. "Majesty?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"The Dowager Princess of Wales is here to see you."

Catherine came a few seconds later and nodded. "Your Majesty."

"Princess."

It was quiet. Anne nodded to her ladies. "You may leave."

They curtsied and left them alone. Anne turned to Catherine. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Catherine clasped her hands together and sighed. "I'm not sure. I hated you for so long. And now I should be thanking you. You reconciled my daughter with her father. She is legitimate and has the possibility of being a Queen still. The future seems so much brighter now. So... Thank you."

Anne was shocked. She never thought Catherine would see her as anything but an enemy. "Well. Your welcome. His Majesty is most happy at having Princess Mary back in his life. He is planning, I'm sure, to offer her hand in marriage soon. He would be most delighted in having your support in this matter, and most important, your opinion." It was true. Henry wished to see Mary married. He want Catherine to be a part of the decision.

"I shall pay Henry a visit soon."

"Yes. He would like th- Ah!" Anne felt two separate kicks in her belly.

"Majesty?" Catherine approached her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I felt the babies kick."

"Oh. If you're sure." She began to leave but something made her stop. She turned to Anne. "Babies? You are having more than one child?"

Anne thought back to what she said and groaned internally. "Yes. I believe I'm having twins."

"Do you want me to call for a midwife in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Does the King know?"

Anne said nothing. Catherine gave her a scolding look similar to what a mother would give her child. "You have to tell him. He deserves to know."

"No. I will not. He can find out when I give birth."

"He will be angry."

"I will not tell and neither will you."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Your household will also be sworn to secrecy."

"Yes, Madam." As Catherine left and whet to her own chambers she thought that Anne was playing a very dangerous game.

XXXXXXXXXX

John Howard sat with Mary in the Great Hall. He was beginning to like her a lot as they spent more time together. They were currently drinking wine together in the usually empty Great Hall. Normally the King would throw a party but since the Queen wasn't there he felt melancholy and thought that it wouldn't be as great without her.

He allowed the courtiers to still use the space to dance and be merry but the majority of them declined. The mood of the King was the mood of the court and almost all of them decided to head to bed early. The few whose mood was lively, like Mary and John, decided to take the King up on his offer.

Mary invited Mark to play music and less than thirty ladies and lords danced to pleasure of themselves and Princess Mary.

"His Majesty is most gracious," John said.

"Yes. No one can compare to his generosity."

Mary couldn't have felt any happier. She was a Princess again, at peace with her father, and she still had her mother.

"Do you think His Majesty would give me a title?"

"Maybe. The least he could do is give you a knighthood. I will talk to him."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Anne and her sons prepared to leave and go back to Hampton. Catherine handed a letter to Anne. "Will you give this to Mary for me?:

"Of course. She'll be delighted to hear from you."

Anne walked to the carriage with her sons behind her. Catherine saw Nan and montioned her over.

"Lady Nan."

"Yes, Princess."

A lady of Catherine's handed her a letter. "This is to go to the King," Catherien said. "You can't tell Her Majesty."

"But if she finds out..."

"I will take the blame. Just please deliver that to the King."

Nan curtsied. "Yes, my Lady."


	17. Chapter 17

When Anne made it back to Hampton Henry couldn't be happier. He was glad to see her and their sons. He inquired about Catherine.

"The Dowager Princess is well?"

"Yes. She also said that she would come and visit soon. She has some ideas about the Princess's possible suitors."

"Yes. It's strange to think that one day she will leave. That she won't be here." Henry stared out the window.

Anne smiled. "She can always come and visit."

Henry turned to her. "Yes. That's true. I'll still miss her."

He sat down with Anne on top of him. He rubbed her belly. "Our daughter will leave one day too."

"I don't want to think about it. It's too soon."

Henry chuckled. "Yes." He felt a kick. And then another. Anne froze in fear.

"Two kicks! Our girl is strong."

She relaxed. "Yes. She is."

After Henry left Anne felt worried. Catherine warned her not to keep it from Henry but she couldn't help it. She bore her sons to save her life. She feed Henry's ego. But her daughter would not belong to Henry. No. Elizabeth would be hers and hers alone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Nan paced outside the King's rooms. She was nervous. She was not only disobeying her mistress but she was risking her position. The Dowager Princess told her that the letter contained information of the Queen's pregnancy. If the Queen found out she would never trust her again. Lady Madge or Lady Alice would most likely be next in line to take her place.

A guard saw her and approached. "Hey! You there!"

"Sir?"

"You're one of the Queen's ladies?"

"Yes, sir." Nan curtsied. "Lady Nan."

He bowed slightly. "My Lady. What business do you have with the King?"

"The Dowager Princess wanted me to deliver a letter a letter to His Majesty." She glanced at the door.

"What does the letter say?" he asked.

"I don't know." She smiled. "I've seen the King often and spoken to him but he always manages to scare even a bit."

The guard chuckled. "Yes. His Majesty can be a bit scary but he's very kind and polite."

"What is your name, sir?"

"Mr. David Culpepper, my Lady."

She sighed. "A pleasure, Mr. Culpepper. I should be going inside now."

He nodded. "Of course." He allowed her entry and his mind wandered back to her for the rest of the day.

XXXXXX

"The Lady Nan Seville, Your Majesty."

"See her through."

Nan curtsied. "My Lord King. A letter for you."

He took it from her. "From?"

"The Dowager Princess of Wales."

"Hmm. Thank you, Lady Nan. I will look at it and respond to the Dowager Princess as soon as possible."

Nan nodded and left. Her heart was pounding as she made her way back to the Queen's rooms. She avoided looking at anyone and went back to her duties. Madge noticed her strange behavior and became concerned.

"Nan?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The fire needs more wood. And while you're at it-" She stopped and picked up a tray with a silver cup and two pitchers of liquid. "The silver one is water and the gold one is wine. Her Majesty must be thirsty."

"Of course."

For the next three days Nan became hard on the other ladies. She ruled over them with an iron fist. No one dared to protest though. The Queen adored Nan and wouldn't hear a bad word about her. But by the third day Madge had had enough.

Her and the other ladies were reading a book with funny stories and poems. Nan was responding to letters that the Queen received. When she was on her fourth one she couldn't take it anymore. The giggling was getting to her. Mostly because her fear was spiked and she couldn't be carefree. It was only a matter of time before the King came to the Queen about the contents of the letter and Nan was out of favor.

She stood and came out. The giggling stopped. "Give it to me," she said.

Madge handed her the book. Nan read the title. "I bid you not to waste your time of such trifles. If you simply must read, when you're supposed to be attending to Her Majesty, then you should read that book!" She pointed to the Tindell English bible that her mistress had in the middle of the room. "You will learn more from it. Perhaps even some wisdom."

"Yes, ma'am,"

None of the other ladies wanted to speak out but Madge felt as if she had no choice. The Queen sent Nan to run some errands for her. Madge came to her.

"You Majesty," she curtsied.

"Madge. What is it?"

"Lady Nan has been a bit cruel t us, my Lady."

Anne closed her book. "Sit with me by the fire."

Madge sat and it was quiet for several moments before Anne spoke. "What has Lady Nan done?"

Madge told her that Nan had been giving them difficult tasks and making them sew constantly. She wouldn't allow them to have breaks or to talk amongst themselves. If she heard the slightly giggle to reprimanded them immediately.

Anne, of course, was aware of this. She thought it strange that Nan was behaving this way but she decided to say nothing. Surely there was a reason for this.

"I will speak to her."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

XXXXXXXX

When Nan returned Anne was surprised to see Henry there.

"Husband," Anne greeted.

"Anne. Might we talk in private? Nan. You will remain out here. Everyone else leave."

The rest of the ladies left with whispers and curious looks.

"Majesty what is this all about?" Anne asked. "What's going on?"

Henry held up a letter. "This. Shall we discuss it ladies?"

Nan felt a very real fear creep up her spine when the Queen looked at her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid.


	18. Chapter 18

Anne looked between her husband and Nan. "What's going on?"

"The Princess Dowager has informed me that you are pregnant with twins. Nan delivered the letter," Henry said.

Anne gasped. She stared at Nan in shock. She wouldn't do that to her. Above all others Nan was the one she trusted most. The one she could depend on.

"How could you?"

"The Dowager-"

"You do not serve the Dowager but me!" Anne yelled. "I'm your lady and mistress. You disobeyed me!"

Nan fell to the floor. "Please, my Lady!"

Anne nearly fell but Henry caught her. "Anne. You must relax. It does the babies no good if you are in this condition."

She turned to Henry. "Are you angry with me?"

"No. I believe I am the most happy."

Anne smiled. "Truly?"

"Yes. I will be leaving now. Try not to be too hard on her?"

Anne sighed but didn't reply. Henry left. She called her ladies back in.

"Nan you are no longer my principal lady in waiting. You can return to that position when I deem you deserving."

"How long will that be?" Nan asked.

"Until I decide that I can trust you again. For the time being Lady Alice will be my principal lady in waiting with Lady Madge filling in if Alice is unable."

She studied their faces. "Things are going to change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine sat sewing. Her ladies had left some time ago to leave Lady Nan and her to speak in private. "How did it go?"

Nan struggled to speak. Her voice kept cracking. "My mistress is most displeased with me." She covered her eyes with her arm. "I am no longer her principal lady in waiting. They all hate me. Please, your ladyship, allow me to serve in your house."

Catherine sighed. "Does Her Majesty know you are here?"

"No, my lady."

"It wouldn't look right."

"Please! If you don't I fear I must continue in my wretchedness. Say you won't turn me away."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne sat on her throne with Henry. They were to formally introduce the royal family to Catherine of Aragon. Nan was nowhere to be seen. She'd been gone for two weeks now. Alice told her that she most likely left to visit family. That struck her as odd since the only family she had was her brother, Sir Edmund Seville. He and his wife hardly spoke to Nan after Anne became Queen since they were supporters of Catherine and Mary.

"Her Highness, the Dowager Princess of Wales."

Catherine bowed. "Your Majesties."

Henry's laughter boomed throughout the court and he stood and hugged Catherine. "Dearest Catherine. You are most welcome to my court!"

"It's wonderful to see you again Henry."

He held Anne's hand. "My wife, Queen Anne." Anne nodded her head. "Your Highness."

"My sons. Prince Richard." Hearing his name Richard stepped forward and bowed. "My Lady Princess."

Catherine smiled. Henry continued. "And Prince Harry." Harry stepped forward. "My Lady."

Catherine curtsied slightly. "My Lord Princes."

"And my daughter. Princess Mary."

Mary came forward and tears were shining in her eyes. She curtsied deeply. "Lady Mother."

Catherine shook her head. "No need." She held her daughter tightly and the court clapped.

Later on there was feasting and dancing. Anne was enjoying herself immensely. Though she couldn't dance she liked watching others. Madge approached her with a worried look. She whispered in her ear. Anne stared at her before following her eyes to where Catherine was. Sure enough Nan was standing with Catherine's ladies and wearing the clothing of a lady in waiting. Anne felt her blood boil. It didn't make sense. She never released Nan from her service. So why was she standing so close to Catherine and laughing?

 **Sorry about the slow updates but it's only a few weeks until finals and I'm trying really hard to keep up and do well. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you feel so inclined. It's a great motivator. Peace.**


	19. Chapter 19

Anne decided to get to the bottom of this. She came to Catherine. "Princess. Might I have a word with your maid, the Lady Nan Seville?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Walk with me, Lady Nan." Anne looped arms with her and the manuvered through the throngs of people.

Nan looked around. They were outside of the Great Hall. The music and laughter soon became distant as they walked further away from it all.

"Anne what-" In the next instant Nan was in the floor. She looked up at Anne.

"You have no right to call me that. From now on you shall address me as Your Majesty, Your Grace, or my Lady. We will be formal with each other. In return I shall call you Lady Nan. Do you understand?"

Nan stood hastily and curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Anne's eyes softened and she scoffed. "I never expected this from you. Never. How could you Nan?"

"I was scared. I didn't want something to happen to you. I'm so sorry." She began to sob.

"Still. It remains that you are no longer my lady in waiting. I release you from my service Lady Nan. Good-bye." Anne turned to go.

"No! Please." She ran in front of Anne. "One more chance. One more."

Anne shook her head and left. Nan collapsed hold herself and crying. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty I beseech you!"

XXXXXXXX

As Anne walked back to the party her heart hurt. She had loved Nan like a sister. They were so close and she knew she could trust her. But now. She wasn't sure how to feel. It hurt to let Nan go like that but it had to be done. She was the Queen of England and mother to the Prince of Wales. Disloyalty could not be tolerated. If her own household wasn't in order then how could she run a country if Henry went abroad or, God forbid, passed away while her sons were still young.

No. This was for the best.

XXXXXXXXX

Nan told a servant to tell the Dowager Princess that she was not well and wouldn't return to the party. She decided to go back to the Dowager's rooms. On the way she ran into the same guard she saw when she delivered the letter to the King.

He bowed to her. "Lady Nan."

"Mr. Culpepper. A pleasure."

He studied her. "Are you alright, my Lady?"

Nan wanted to say she saw fine but she couldn't. She choked and began to cry again. David became alarmed. "Lady Nan!" He put his arms around her. "What's happened?"

"The Queen has dismissed me from her service. The letter I gave her was from the Dowager Princess that contained information that she didn't want the King to know. Everything turned out fine but she doesn't trust me anymore."

David held her as she cried. When she was finished she sniffled and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't let it affect em so much."

"How could it not? You were in her service so long. You know no other mistress. Might I show you something?"

"Okay."

David led her to a small unoccupied room. The only items in it was a bed that looked used, a small table and two chairs, along with an alcove with a dusty window.

On the table was a jug that Nan thought contained wine and two silver goblets.

"What is this?" Nan asked.

"A place that some of the guards use to woo women."

"Truly? Do you plan to woo me?"

"If you'll let me."

She smiled and sat down. "Only if you can beat me at cards."

"Very well." He sat down and poured a drink for them both.

XXXXXXXX

When Nan woke up she felt tired and her head hurt. She looked to the right of her and saw David. She smiled. He looked so handsome and peaceful. A thought occurred to her. She looked down at herself and sighed in relief that she wasn't naked and neither was David.

She shook him. "Wake up. I have to go."

He stirred. "Surely you can stay a moment longer."

"Her Highness will be wondering where I am. And surely you have to report to your duties as well."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes. I do."

"I'll leave first and then you." She moved ton go but he held and attacked her neck.

She moaned. "David. You can't."

A minute later he stopped and admired his work. Now everyone would know that she was his.

"I'm done."

She giggled and quickly left the room. She had no time to freshen up but she did quickly spray a but of perfume. She only hoped that Her Highness wasn't too upset.

When she made it back to her new mistress's rooms everyone stopped what that were doing and stared at her. Catherine came from the inner chambers.

"You finally grace us with your presence Lady Nan. Where have you been? It is a quarter after noon and you've missed mass."

Nan curtsied. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Be sure that it doesn't. Or shall find yourself without a mistress once more." She turned around and went inside the inner chambers again.

The other ladies ignored her and went back to what they were doing. Lady Maria, Catherine's principal lady in waiting, pulled her to the side.

"These are the rules. Attend mass daily and on time. Afterwards you may sew clothes for the poor, read, or play cards. You shall not on any occasion speak directly to Her Highness unless invited to do so. Do you understand Lady Nan?"

"Yes, Madam. I do."

Lady Maria nodded and went into the inner chambers. Nan sighed. It wasn't so long ago that she could freely walking in and out if the inner chambers. She held no power here. She didn't even have Catherine's favor. Especially since she messed up this morning. How was she suppose to come back from this?

She heard a giggle. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

She turned around. "Excuse me?"

A girl with dark hair and green eyes giggled again. "You're nothing here. You might as well veg Her Majesty for your position back. There's no use for you here."

Maria came out. "Quiet Lady Sarah. You know the rules. No talking. And if-"

"And if you do, do so quietly. I understand Madam."

"Good. Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind writing it fifty times."

Her eyes widen but she nodded. "Of course Madam." Sarah set to work.

"Lady Nan."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Her Highness wishes to speak to you."

Catherine stood when Nan entered. "Cone closer Lady Nan."

She did. Catherine leaned close to her and sniffed. "You smell like wine. And sex."

"Madam?"

"You were with a man last night? A servant told me that you pleaded ill." She sighed. "But I see that's not true."

"No! I wasn't!"

She gave her a look. "You dare lie to my face?"

"Well I was but we did not sleep together. I swear."

"The mark on your neck says otherwise."

"What? But how?"

Catherine handed her a mirror. Nan was shocked to see an angry red mark on her neck. She gasped. Why would David do that?

"My Lady I had no idea he did that."

"What is his name?"

"David Culpepper."

"Hmm. That is all. You may go."

"You're not dismissing me?"

"No. You shall stay another day Lady Nan. Count your blessings that you're still with me."

"Thank you, my lady." Nan left.

Catherine called in Lady Maria. "Find out what you can about a David Culpepper."


	20. Chapter 20

"What did you find?" Catherine asked Lady Maria.

"He's part of the Castle guard. He doesn't even have the title of Sir."

"I see. That is all?"

"Yes, my lady."

Catherine sighed. "Well. This is interesting. Let's see how this plays out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Since her new mistress didn't forbid her from seeing David Nan spent more time with him.

"Surely you jest!" Nan said. "No one can drink that much."

David told her about a friend of his who could consume large amounts of wine. He once drank five jugs of wine in one day.

"I'm not. I swear."

Suddenly he stopped and leaned towards her. "The King and Queen," he whispered.

They bowed and curtsied respectively. "Your Majesties."

"Lady Nan. How have you been?" Henry asked.

"Well, my lord."

"Good." He turned to David. "Are you courting her?"

He looked to Nan who blushed and looked away. He smiled. "Yes, my lord."

"Hmm. I see. Good luck. Nan takes after Anne in that regard." Henry laughed. "It took me nearly a decade to have her." He kissed Anne's hand. "And it was worth the wait." Henry nodded and they walked away.

"Surely it won't take me a decade to have you will it, my lady?"

Nan giggled. "No. Maybe a year, though," she said and walked away.

"Wait! Are you serious?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne was currently pacing in her inner chambers. Was Nan really going to get married? She thought back to a dream she had.

 _George followed Anne. She ranted and raved. "I had the dream again!"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Anne for Christssake's!"_

 _She turned suddenly. "So long as they are both alive I can't be safe!" She paused till a thought struck her. "And why doesn't Catherine just die? Everyone keeps telling me how ill she is then why doesn't she die!"_

 _George looked at her sternly. "Stop it!"_

 _"You know I had a thought; next time Henry goes abroad I will be left as Regent I could just order their deaths." She laughed._

The dream struck her as odd. Nan wasn't a threat to her. So who was? As upset as she was with Nan she would never think of ordering her death. Never.

"My lady," a voice called.

"What?"

"The Princess Dowager of Wales."

"Catherine. What brings you here?"

"Your Majesty. Might we speak alone?"

"Of course." Anne's ladies left the room. Noticing concern on her face Anne bombarded Catherine with questions.

"Are you ill? What of Mary? Is she alright?"

"We're both fine. I actually came to discuss a lady of mine."

Anne groaned. "Don't tell one of them betrayed you, too."

Catherine smiled slightly. "This concerns the one who betrayed you."

"Lady Nan?"

"Yes."

Anne sat. "Is she in trouble?"

"Not with me but the gentleman she spends her time with seems a bit questionable to me. One of my ladies inquired about him. She didn't find much. He's a man of little standing. Age 27. He's also known for bedding many women."

Anne looked up when she said that. "Did they sleep together?"

"From what Nan says no. But if they don't agree then he has other ways to get what he wants."

Anne stood. "What? He wouldn't. I thought he was courting her."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Henry and I ran into them in the gardens a few days ago. They both seemed to agree that he was courting her."

"Shall we see how this plays out?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Have someone watching them at all times."

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXX

David tried to stop thinking of Nan but bit was no use. Sir Henry Norris came to him. "What of Lady Nan? Have you bedded her yet?"

David sighed. "No. I'm courting her actually."

Henry laughed. "Good thinking. It'll be easier that way."

"No, sir." He took a deep breath. "I want to marry her."

"Marriage? A young lad like yourself."

"I'm nearly 30 and do want children. Well? What do you think?"

"I was married once before and quite like not being married at all right now." Henry laughed and David rolled his eyes.

"If you think she's worth it then go for it."

David nodded.

Anne gave birth a couple months later. This birth was easy for her and she thanked God for that. A boy and girl. Edward and Elizabeth. After Henry had left her Jane came to visit. She smiled and held her newest nephew. "Another son?"

Anne smirked. "Aye. Another son." They locked eyes and Jane lowered her gaze before handing Edward to his mother. George carried on his affairs, but still slept with Jane. For all of his efforts though, Jane had yet to be with child.

"His Majesty is pleased?" Jane asked as she sat next to her.

"Yes, he is. Three sons. I couldn't imagine any man wouldn't be pleased. What of you sister? Why have we heard no good news?"

Jane looked around before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. Anne gasped and pulled away. "Are you certain?"

Tears fell from Jane's eyes while Anne hugged her.


End file.
